AR-15 style rifles may be susceptible to buffer tube wear as a result of bolt cycling during operation. The bolt carrier may wear the buffer tube, which may in turn reduce the reliability of AR-15 style rifles. Generally, the buffer tube is a thin walled tube made from aluminum or another suitable material. The bolt carrier may be a harder material (e.g., steel) than the buffer tube. Moreover, the bolt carrier may be a denser material, have greater mass, and may be less susceptible to wear than the thin walls of the buffer tube.